bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Christopher Skyline
|epithet= |birthday= July 4th |age= |gender= Male |height= 200 cm (6’7”) |weight= |hair= |eye= |bloodtype= |quirk= Flight |status= |birthplace= |family= Pamela (wife) Unnamed Son |occupation= Hero |affiliation= |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 14 (Illegals) |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} , also known as , is the top-rank American Pro Hero in My Hero Academia Vigilantes. Appearance Christopher is a very tall, well-built man with a cleft chin, angular nose and a sharp, chiseled jaw. His hair is styled like a mohawk of blonde hair swept back along the top of his head, and he has small, downward-tilting eyes with quite long eyelashes. His hero costume consists of a skin-tight bodysuit, cut off at his knees and halfway own his upper arms, with a pale trim and a tick-like logo with a star in the centre stamped onto his chest, a thick black line running down each side of his suit. He wears matching shin-pads and shoulder-pads, as well as a belt with a large buckle, a long cape and a dark-tinted visor. Personality Christopher is extremely arrogant and a stereotypical celebrity. He usually only cares about his appearance and how the public views him. He will do anything for popularity, no matter how morally wrong it is. He also only acts as a hero if the media is watching, and if they’re not he won't be bothered, even if lives are on the line. He is also a well-known playboy and has had many relationships with other women, despite being married. This caused him to earn the nickname "Flying Stallion". This flirtatious attitude also led to several lawsuits, to the point that his ex-wife Pamela has pretty much made a business with it. This causes him so much troubles that now he feels so terrified by his ex-wife that when someone mentions her, he stops flirting with women and behaves responsibly, only to avoid another lawsuit. Despite being regarded as a glory hound with little tact, spending a year under Makoto Tsukauchi's management and learning that he was going to be a father, he prompted himself to stop his skirt chasing ways and become someone a child could respect. After an incident involving a villain's suicide-bombing, he was forced to compromise his own safety for the sake of civilians caught in the crossfire, which left him rather humbled. Abilities Superhuman Strength: Christopher has enough strength to topple a Godzilla-sized villain with the force of his punches and, with the assistance of his Quirk, even lift large ships. Quirk : Christopher’s Quirk allows him to fly at high speeds. He can also create an aerodynamic barrier that protects him from heat, cold, and physical harm. Battles & Events Trivia *Christopher's favorite things are hamburgers and steak. *Captain Celebrity is similar to the DC superhero, . Both became heroes for fame and fortune and are each very arrogant, though both come to be respectable and sincere heroes in time. *Christopher shares his birthday with Inko Midoriya and Wolfram. References Site Navigation pl:Christopher Skyline Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Pro Heroes Category:Characters from Outside Japan Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Characters